wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Adeptus Astartes
Adeptus Astartes znani jako Kosmiczni Marines to elitarni żołnierze Imperium, powołani do służby przez samego Imperatora w 30 milenium w celu zapewnienia przetrwania rasy ludzkiej. To wojownicy nie znający trwogi. Przechodzą mordercze treningi oraz operacje wszczepienia nowych, lepiej funkcjonujących narządów, by doskonale służyli Władcy Ludzkości. Początkowo przynależeli do poszczególnych 20 Legionów, jednak przez Herezję Horusa na mocy Codex Astartes zostali podzieleni na zakony liczące po 1000 Marines. Rozsiani są po galaktyce i wspierają Imperium w najbardziej tragicznych sytuacjach. Niektórzy uznają ich za półbogów lub samoistne zwiastuny osądu Imperatora. Jednak jedno jest pewne, wszyscy Kosmiczni Marines są Aniołami Śmierci i zostali stworzeni jedynie w celu służby Świętemu Imperatorowi. Progenoidy Progenoidy to dodatkowe organy wszczepiane młodym rekrutom w celu ich transformacji w Kosmicznych Marines. Lista organów progenoidalnych:thumb|196px|Bolesna transformacja w Kosmicznego Marine * Drugie Serce – Jest ono wielce przydatnym narządem w ciele zmodyfikowanego Marine. Dzięki niemu krew jest pompowana szybciej, co zwiększa możliwości organizmu. Oprócz tego Marine jest w stanie zwyczajnie funkcjonować w atmosferze zawierającej niewielkie ilości potrzebnego tlenu. W przypadku zniszczenia prawdziwego serca, drugie przejmuje wszystkie funkcje pełnione przez pierwsze, co jednak uniemożliwia wzmocnione działanie organizmu. *'Ossmodula' – Doprowadza do bardzo szybkiego przyrostu tkanki kostnej, powodując tym samym zwiększenie wytrzymałości klatki piersiowej odbiorcy, a także zwiększenie się rozmiarów szkieletu. *'Biscopea' – Ten organ wydziela hormony stymulujące przyrost masy mięśniowej. *'Haemastamen' – Narząd ten wszczepiany jest do aorty Kosmicznego Marines. Zmienia on skład krwi, dzięki czemu efektywniej transportuje ona tlen i inne substancje. *'Organ Larrmana' – Wszczepia się go do wnętrza klatki piersiowej. Ma rozmiary piłki tenisowej. Organ ten zawiera komórki Larrmana, które w przypadku zranienia ciała uczepiają się leukocytów i wraz z nimi kierują się w kierunku rany, zasklepiając ją i tamując krwawienie. *'Węzeł' Catalepsan – Kosmiczni Marines w normalnych warunkach potrzebują takiej samej ilość snu jak każdy inny człowiek. Jednak dzięki temu narządowi mogą oni w krytycznej sytuacji wyłączyć pewne części mózgu pozwalając im odpocząć. Proces ten nie zastąpi snu, lecz zwiększa wydajność w czasie bitwy. *'Preomnor' – To kolejny organ wszczepiany do klatki piersiowej. Odpowiedzialny jest za neutralizację wszelkich szkodliwych toksyn i trucizn znajdujących się w organizmie Kosmicznego Marine. Umożliwia on również spożywanie pokarmu niejadalnego dla zwykłego człowieka. *'Omophagea' – Ten narząd ściśle współpracuje z Preomnorem. Został on stworzony do przyswajania informacji o DNA komórek zjedzonego pokarmu. Dzięki temu Kosmiczni Marines są w stanie dowiedzieć się niezbędnych informacji na temat spożywanych substancji. W wielu zakonach narząd ten wykorzystuje się do przeprowadzania rytuałów, polegających na piciu krwi lub spożywaniu ciała. *'Multi–Płuco' – Zwane przez niektórych trzecim płucem jest dużym cylindrycznym organem. Ochrania ono prawdziwe płuca przed działaniem toksyn zawartych w powietrzu. *'Occulobe' – Organ ten wszczepiany jest u podstawy mózgu i ma za zadanie, przygotować organizm do przeprowadzenia wielu zabiegów optycznoterapeutycznych, które poprawiają zdolność widzenia w trudnych warunkach. *'Ucho Lymana' – Ucho Lymana różni się od zwykłego ucha tylko tym, że posiada o wiele większe możliwości. Umożliwia filtrowanie odbieranych dźwięków oraz ich wzmacnianie. 'thumb|344px|Proporcje ciała Kosmicznego Marine * Membrana Su–san – Narząd ten bez długotrwałego treningu jest bezwartościowy, lecz odpowiednio wyszkolony pozwala na zapadnięcie w hibernację. Organ może zostać uruchomiony z własnej woli lub w wyniku automatycznej reakcji. Najdłużej trwała hibernacja Brata Siliasa z zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów, bo aż 567 lat. *'Melanochrom' – Jest odpowiedzialny za ochronę skóry przed promieniowaniem ultrafioletowym. *'Nerka Oolityczna' – Narząd nie różni się niczym od zwykłej nerki, oprócz tego, że pełni swoje funkcje o wiele wydajniej. *'Neuroglottis' – Umożliwia on ocenę pokarmu na podstawie jego smaku i wykrywanie znajdujących się w nim trucizny lub toksycznych substancji. *'Mucranoid' – Narząd ten zaczyna funkcjonować po zastosowaniu pewnego rodzaju chemioterapii. Wczepia się to do dolnego odcinka jelita cienkiego. Powoduje wytwarzanie oleistego śluzu, zabezpieczającego Kosmicznego Marine przed skrajnymi temperaturami. Chroni również odkrytą skórę przed zgubnym wpływem przebywania w próżni. *'Gruczoły Betchera' – Gruczoły te znajdują się w pobliżu dolnej wargi. Dzięki nim osoba w jest w stanie wytworzyć silnie żrący kwas. Kosmiczny Marine może pluć tą oślepiającą substancją albo przegryźć solidne kraty w przeciągu niecałej godziny. *'Progenoidy' – To gruczoły odpowiedzialne za przetrwanie zakonu. Wykorzystuje się je do tworzenia genoziarna niezbędnego do modyfikowania nowych rekrutów. *'Czarna Skorupa' – To czarna, bardzo cienka płachta, wszczepiana bezpośrednio pod skórę właściwą w tułowiu. Dzięki niej żołnierze Adeptus Astartes mogą używać charakterystycznych dla nich pancerzy. Patriarchowie thumb|400px W mrocznych czasach narodził się jedyny człowiek, który mógł ocalić ludzkość – Imperator. Nie wiadomo skąd pochodził, wiadomo tylko to, że na Terze – kolebce ludzkości powstało Imperium, które zjednoczyło tysiące planet. Od początku swoich kampanii Imperator wykorzystywał genetycznie zmodyfikowanych żołnierzy, którzy byli przodkami Kosmicznych Marines. Następny krok poczynił w tajemniczych kryptach pod powierzchnią Terry. Tam Imperator zaczął tworzyć nowe pokolenie superżołnierzy. Obdarzył ich mocą i zdolnościami, które były nieporównywalne z osiągnięciami dotychczasowych żołnierzy. Imperator stworzył żołnierzy niemal równych sobie – 20 Patriarchów. Mieli to być generałowie zdolni w jego imieniu podbić tysiące światów. Jednak nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Na wczesnym etapie rozwoju Patriarchów nieznana dotąd siła wdarła się do podziemi Terry i rozrzuciła inkubatory z noworodkami po całej galaktyce. Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Jednak dla Imperatora nie wszystko było stracone. Na podstawie materiału genetycznego każdego Patriarchy Imperator stworzył 20 pierwszych legionów Kosmicznych Marines, które rozpoczęły walkę o zjednoczenie Imperium podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Imperator posiadł armię, która mogła wreszcie ziścić jego plany o zjednoczeniu rozbitej galaktyki. Podczas podbijania kolejnych planet, odnajdywali się Patriarchowie. Poniżej przedstawiony jest wykaz legionów, nazw planet i Patriarchów: Legion Patriarcha Planeta I Mroczne Anioły Lion El'Jonson Callban II Wszystkie dane wymazane z archiwum – nieznane pochodzenie III Dzieci Imperatora Fulgrim Chemos IV Żelaźni Wojownicy Perturabo Olympia V Białe Szramy Jaghatai Khan Mundus Planus VI Kosmiczne Wilki Leman Russ Fenris VII Imperialne Pięści Rogal Dorn Inwit (obecny świat rekrutacyjny - Terra) VIII Władcy Nocy Konrad Curze Nostramo IX Krwawe Anioły Sanguinius Baal X Żelazne Dłonie Ferrus Manus Medusa XI Wszystkie dane usunięte z archiwum – nieznane pochodzenie XII Pożeracze Światów Angron Brak Danych XIII Ultramarines Roboute Guilliman Macragge XIV Gwardia śmierci Mortarion Barbarus XV Tysiąc Synów Magnus Czerwony Prospero XVI Księżycowe Wilki Horus Cthonia XVII Niosący Słowo Lorgar Colhis XVIII Salamandry Vulkan Nocturne XIX Krucza Gwardia Corax Deliverance XX Legion Alfa Alpharius Brak Danych 'Herezja Horusa' thumb|400px|Imperialna Pięść w natarciu W roku 013.M30 Horus, Mistrz Wojny Imperium i Patriarcha Synów Horusa (dawniej Księżycowych Wilków) podczas rekonwalescencji na Davinie stał się zagorzałym czcicielem Czterech Potęg. Dzięki ogromnej charyzmie i poważaniu ze strony swych braci zdołał przejąć kontrolę nad dziewięcioma pełnymi Legionami Kosmicznych Marines. Pokładający niewzruszoną wiarę w Horusie władca Imperium zignorował ostrzeżenie nadesłane przez największego z eldarskich mistyków – Eldrada Ulthrana. Potencjalne zagrożenie ze strony Horusa zdołał odkryć także Patriarcha Legionu Tysiąca Synów – Magnus Czerwony. Jednakże w celu ostrzeżenia Imperatora posłużył się środkami zakazanymi przez rządowe edykty, ściągając na siebie zarzuty herezji (ze względu na zmianę rozkazu przez Horusa Legion Kosmicznych Wilków wykonał misję pacyfikacyjną). Wojna domowa rozpoczęła się masakrą ludności cywilnej w systemie Istvaan. Część wysłanych przeciwko zdrajcy Legionów przeszła na stronę rebeliantów, pozostałe poniosły ciężkie straty podczas bratobójczych walk. Imperium pogrążyło się w chaosie, który swój moment kulminacyjny osiągnął na Ziemi (Terze), podczas sławnego Szturmu na Pałac Imperatora. Po kilkunastu dniach zaciekłych walk doszło do osobistej konfrontacji pomiędzy Imperatorem i Horusem. Zbuntowany marszałek wojny zginął, a Imperator został śmiertelnie ranny. Rewolta dobiegła końca, a bezwzględnie ścigane Legiony buntowników wycofały się w niebezpieczny dla śmiertelników region galaktyki zwany Okiem Grozy zakładając tam swoje bazy. 'Reorganizacja lojalistycznych Legionów' Wykrwawione lojalistyczne Legiony zostały zmuszone do reorganizacji swych struktur (przy czym nie wszystkie to uczyniły pomimo wielu zabiegów dyplomatycznych Wielkiej Rady Terry oraz Patriarchy Ultramarines Roboute'a Guillimana, twórcy Codex Astartes i inicjatora zmian strukturalnych całej imperialnej armii). Nieugięty opór wobec podziału Legionów na mniejsze formacje zwane zakonami stawiły Kosmiczne Wilki Lemana Russa, zaś Imperialne Pięści Rogala Dorna uczyniły to dopiero w obliczu ryzyka wybuchu nowej wojny domowej. Myślą przewodnią reorganizacji było ograniczenie potencjału militarnego Legionów w celu zmniejszenia zagrożenia z ich strony w przypadku kolejnego potencjalnego buntu. Podział ten nosi nazwę Drugiej Fundacji, a poniższy wykaz zawiera informacje o większości powstałych wówczas zakonów (oprócz oryginalnego Legionu redukowanego do rozmiarów zakonu powstawała pewna liczba jego zakonów sukcesorskich uzależniona od stopnia strat wojennych poniesionych w trakcie tłumienia Herezji Horusa). 1 – Kosmiczne Wilki ''(ang. Space Wolves)'' –''' '''w wyniku zaburzeń genetycznych Wilczych Braci Legion został podzielony na 12 Wielkich Kompanii odpowiadających jedynie przed kapitułą Zakonu. '' *Wilczy Bracia (ang. Wolf Brothers) ''' 2 – Ultramarines – '''Apokryf ze Skaros wspomina o 23 zakonach sukcesorskich Drugiej Fundacji, lecz nie wymienia ich wszystkich '' '' *Orli Wojownicy (ang. Eagle Warriors) *Srebrne Orły (ang. Silver Eagles) *Orły Zagłady (ang. Doom Eagles) *Novamarines *Patriarchowie z Ulixisa (ang. Patriarchs of Ulixis) *Biali Konsulowie (ang. White Consuls) *Czarni Konsulowie (ang. Black Consuls) *Libators *Pretorianie z Orpheusa (ang. Praetors of Orpheus) *Genesis *Aurora '' '' ''3 –'' Mroczne Anioły (ang. Dark Angels) *Anioły Odkupienia (ang. Angels of Redemption) *Anioły Rozgrzeszenia (ang. Angels of Absolution) *Anioły Zemsty (ang. Angels of Vengeance) '4 – Imperialne Pięści '(ang. Imperial Fists) ' *Czarni Templariusze (ang. Black Templars) *Karmazynowe Pięści (ang. Crimson Fists) '''5 – Krwawe Anioły '(ang. Blood Angels) *Karminowe Anioły (ang. Angels Encarmine) *Sangwinowe Anioły (ang. Angels Sanguine) *Cynobrowe Anioły (ang. Angels Vermilion) *Krwiopijcy (ang. Blood Drinkers) *Rozrywacze Ciała (ang. Flesh Tearers) ' ' 6 – Białe Szramy '(ang. White Scars) *Maruderzy, (ang. Marauders) *Szaleńcy (ang. Rampagers) *Niszczyciele (ang. Destroyers) *Władcy Burz (ang.Storm Lords) ' ' '''7 – Żelazne Dłonie ('ang.Iron Hands) *Czerwone Szpony (Red Talons) *Mosiężne Pazury (Brazen Claws) ' ' '8 – Salamandry '(ang. Salamanders) – brak informacji o zakonach sukcesorskich. '9 – Krucza Gwardia '(ang. Raven Guard) ' *Czarna Gwardia (ang. Black Guard) *Wojownicy Pogardy (ang. Revilers) *Drapieżcy (ang. Raptors)' ''' 'Późniejsze Utworzenia Astartes' W późniejszym okresie istnienia Imperium miały jeszcze miejsca dwadzieścia cztery nowe fundacje zakonów Adeptus Astartes. Na temat wielu z nich brak szczegółowych informacji, a część danych zaś utajniono (m.in. o Trzynastej Fundacji czy Dwudziestej Pierwszej, zwanej też Przeklętą). Ostatnia odbyła się w roku 738.M41. Brak precyzyjnych informacji o pełnej liczbie znajdujących się obecnie w służbie zakonów Marines. Według raportu datowanego na 765.M41 w liczącej ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat historii tej formacji przestały istnieć 63 zakony – 13 zaginęło w Osnowie (m.in. Ogniste Jastrzębie i Kosmiczne Skorpiony), 21 poniosło krytyczne straty bojowe, 9 uległo nieodwracalnej skazie organów progenoidalnych, 4 zniszczyła Inkwizycja, a 16 uległo rozwiązaniu z innych przyczyn. Poniższy wykaz zawiera informacje o zakonach Adeptus Astartes powołanych w latach następujących po Drugiej Fundacji: *Adepci Boju *Anioły Czujności *Anioły Oczyszczenia *Anioły Ognia *Anioły Porfiru *Apostołowie Calibanu *Białe Pantery *Bractwo Tysiąca *Czarne Skrzydła *Czciciele z Osironu *Czerwoni Łowcy *Czerwone Skorpiony *Czerwone Wilki *Egzekutorzy *Egzorcyści *Giganci Burzy *Heroldzi Ultramaru *Imperialne Gwiazdy *Imperialne Szpony *Imperialni Zwiastuni *Imperialni Kasztelani *Imperialni Paladyni *Jastrzębie Imperatora *Konsekratorzy *Kosmiczne Skorpiony *Kosmiczne Smoki *Kosy Imperatora *Legion Mentor *Marines Exemplar *Marines Malevolent *Metamarines *Mentorzy *Mortyfikatorzy * Mroczne Dłonie *Mroczne Orły *Najeźdźcy *Niebiańskie Lwy *Niosący Wojnę *Nocna Straż *Ogniste Jastrzębie *Omega Marines *Podniebni Strażnicy (Zniszczeni przez Magnusa Czerwonego) *Reliktorzy *Rozdzieracze *Rycerze Gryfa *Rycerze Śmierci *Tauranie *Spijający Dusze *Srebrne Czaszki *Strażnicy Przymierza *Synowie Medusy *Synowie Mściwości *Tygrysie Pazury * Władcy Protelusa *Wojownicy Burzy *Wojownicy Modliszki *Wojownicy Zagłady *Zawodzące Gryfony *Żelazne Węże *Żelaźni Lordowie Zakony 21 tak zwanej Przeklętej Fundacji: *Czarne Smoki (ang. Black Dragons) *Egzorcyści (ang. Exorcists) *Legion Przeklętych (ang. Legion of the Damned ) – prawdopodobnie wcześniej znany jako Ogniste Jastrzębie (ang. Fire Hawks) *Minotaury *Płomienne Sokoły (ang. Flaming Falcons) *Synowie Antajosa (ang. Sons of Antaeus) *Żałobnicy (ang. Lamenters) 'Organy progenoidalne' Członkowie Legionów Pierwszej Fundacji posiadali dziewiętnaście, wytworzonych drogą inżynierii genetycznej, organów wewnętrznych o specyficznych funkcjach (patrz Progenoidy). thumb|498x498px|Konsyliarz Białych Szram W zakonach sukcesorskich, na przestrzeni dziesięciu tysięcy lat wielokrotnie dochodziło do zaniku bądź mutacji (będących efektem uszkodzenia DNA zakonników) części tych organów, toteż w chwili obecnej tylko niewielki ich procent funkcjonuje całkowicie poprawnie. Wszystkie zakony zobowiązane są do regularnego wysyłania na Terrę próbek organów progenoidalnych i tkanek Marines celem ich kontroli przez wyspecjalizowany w tej dziedzinie departament Adeptus Mechanicus. Wszystkie te próbki są następnie deponowane w pilnie strzeżonym banku genotypów, gdzie od tysięcy lat przechowuje się matryce genetyczne wszystkich oficjalnie utworzonych zakonów (z wyjątkiem genotypów Trzynastej Fundacji) oraz samych Legionów Pierwszej Fundacji – również rebelianckich (te matryce znajdują się w kapsułach czasowych umieszczonych pod wyjątkową pieczą Techkapłanów – pomimo wielokrotnie ponawianych postulatów domagających się zniszczenia splugawionych progenoidów (Wielka Rada Terry nie uzyskała nigdy jednomyślności w tej kwestii). Kilkakrotnie w wyniku przeprowadzonych badań wykryto dalece postępujące nieprawidłowości we wzorcu genetycznym zakonników, które wywołały skrajnie surowe reperkusje ze strony Inkwizycji (najbardziej znanymi przykładami są tutaj: eksterminacja zakonu Płomienistych Sokołów z Lethe, przerwane wybuchem wojny domowej śledztwo w sprawie braku próbek zakonu Tygrysich Pazurów z Badabu czy postępowanie wyjaśniające w stosunku do zakonu Czarnych Smoków, podejrzewanego o fałszowanie wyników badań pośrednich). Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Dowództwo Dowódcy '''- czyli Mistrz Zakonu''' bądź Kapitan Kompani to najdostojniejsi wśród dostojników Zakonu. Prowadzą od wieków swoich braci przez liczne kampanie, z niezwykłą wiarą i pewnością siebie. Kapelan Zakonny - (przejdź do: Kapelan Kosmicznych Marines) są uzbrojeni w Cozius Arcanum i Rosuarius Arcanum, może dowodzić składem marines lub składem Terminatorów. Są uosobieniem zakonnego honoru, a oddziały pod ich dowództwem wręcz nie odczuwają strachu. Kronikarz Zakonny - (przejdź do: Kronikarz) to potężni psionicy. Mogą dowodzić składem marines lub oddziałem Terminatorów. Drużyna Dowódcza - to zabójczy weterani tysięcy bitew. , mistrzowie wszelkich technik bojowych. Przewodzi im jeden z dowódców (Dowódca, Kapelan bądź Kronikarz). Drużyna składa się z sierżanta oraz od 4 do 9 marines oraz specjalistów: Konsyliarza, Chorążego Kompani '''i '''Czempiona Kompani. Jeśli sierżant posiada honory terminatorskie, wówczas wszyscy marines w oddziale mogą nosić pancerze terminatorskie.Podobnie jak Drużyna Taktyczna mają szeroki wachlarz uzbrojenia. Drużyna Dowódcza Terminatorów - podobnie ja Drużyna Dowódcza. Liczy sobie oddział złożony z sierżanta i od 3 do 9 Terminatorów. Schemat uzbrojenia oddziału taki sam, jak u Terminatorów. Są weteranami nawet wśród Terminatorów, potrafią zniszczyć każdego przeciwnika. Dzięki osobistym teleporterom mogą dokonywać teleportacji za liniami wroga. Jednostki Elitarne Terminatorzy '''- zabójczy weterani noszący zbroje terminatorskie. Są niezwykle niebezpiecznymi żołnierzami swojego Zakonu, najczęściej członkowie 1. Kompani. Drużyny składają się z sierżanta i od 4 do 9 marines. Sierżant używa boltera szturmowego oraz broń energetyczną, a Terminatorzy Marines boltera szturmowego i rękawic energetycznych. Dzięki osobistym teleporterom mogą dokonywać teleportacji za liniami wroga lub bezpośrednio w serce bitwy by przechylić szanse na korzyść swojego Zakonu. '''Terminatorzy Szturmowi - to podobny do oddziału Terminatorów oddział, jednakże w pełni wyspecjalizowany w walce wręcz. Sierżant i marines dzierżą młoty energetyczne i tarcze szturmowe. Również posiadają osobiste teleportery. Oddział Weteranów - oddział złożony z sierżanta i od 4 do 9 marines. To weterani wśród Oddziałów Taktycznych. '''Jeśli sierżant posiada honory terminatorskie, to mogą otrzymać ze Zbrojowni pancerze typu Terminator. '''Drednot - potężna machina krocząca, w której są umieszczeni dostojni weterani marines, którzy odnieśli zbyt duże rany by walczyć w swojej normalnej postaci. Drednoty posiadają świetną w walce w zwarciu broń, ale też i zabójczą broń dystansową np. wbudowany bolter lub działo szturmowe. Zbrojmistrz - ''(przejdź do: Zbrojmistrz) to adept Cult Machanicus, potrafiący naprawić uszkodzone pojazdy na polu walki. Posiada bolter, broń energetyczną, signum, auspex i Serwo-Ramię. Mogą mu towarzyszyć: '''Uzbrojeni Serwitorzy' (uzbrojeni w broń zasięgową, osłaniają Zbrojmistrza, gdy dokonuje napraw), Bojowi Serwitorzy (uzbrojeni do walki wręcz) lub zwykli Serwitorzy w liczbie do 4. Piechota Zwiadowcy '- (''przejdź do: Zwiadowcy Kosmicznych Marines) Sierżant i oddział złożony od 4 do 9 Zwiadowców zakonnych. Uzbrojeni w pistolety bolterowe, noże i opcjonalną broń taką jak miotacze ognia, strzelby bądź snajperki. To adepci Zakonu, młodzi i uczący się wojownicy do prowadzenia samotnych misji za liniami wroga. Posiadają zdolność Infiltracji. '''Oddział Taktyczny - (przejdź do: Taktyczni Marines '') - to podstawowe oddziały Zakonu liczące od 4 do 9 marines pod dowództwem sierżanta. Są bardzo wszechstronnie uzbrojeni - do walki używają w większości standardowych bolterów, ale też miotaczy ognia, ciężkich bolterów, działek plazmowych, wyrzutnie rakiet, melta broń bądź broń plazmową. Jednostki Szybkie '''Oddział Szturmowy' - to jednostki specjalizujące się w walce wręcz. Dzięki plecakom odrzutowym mogą pokonywać szybko znaczne odległości i dostać się na nieodstępne dla innych tereny. Uzbrojeni są w pistolety bolterowe oraz broń do walki wręcz tj. miecz łańcuchowy. Oddział liczy stadardowo do 10 marines z sierżantem. Eskadra Land Speederów - (przejdź do: Land Speeder) Land Speeder to lekki pojazd, w którym mieści się dwóch marines - kierowca i strzelec. Eskadra waha się pomiędzy jednym a trzema pojazdami. Każdy ma standardowo wmontowany ciężki bolter, który można zastąpić bronią termiczną. Są bardzo szybkie i służą jako wsparcie dla piechoty lub jako szybkie jednostki zwiadu. Oddziały Motocyklowe - to marines używający motocykli do szybkich rajdów za linie wroga. Wyróżnia się oddziały: *Podstawowe - czyli złożone z sierżanta i od 2 do 4 marines uzbrojonych w dwa sprzężone boltery. *Szturmowy - to dwa, trzy motocykle, w których jedzie po dwóch marines. Uzbrojenie: dwa sprzężone boltery i jeden ciężki bolter. *Zwiadowcze - najczęściej stosowane oddziały liczące sierżanta i od 2 do 4 zwiadowców. Poszukują i zastawiają pułapki na wrogów. Uzbrojenie: dwa sprzężone boltery. Transport Rhino Razorback Kapsuła Desantowa Ciężkie Wsparcie Oddział Dewastatorów Vindycator Predator Annihilator i Destructor Whirlwind Land Raider i Land Raider Crusader 'Schemat Organizacyjny' Poniższy schemat organizacyjny dotyczy zakonów wiernych przepisom Codex Astartes: *'Kapituła Zakonu' – Jest to sztab zakonu, do którego należą Mistrz zakonu oraz inni wyżsi dowódcy. Kapitule podlega: *'Dowództwo Floty '– Każdy zakon utrzymuje własną flotę okrętów dającą zakonowi pełną niezależność w prowadzeniu operacji zaczepnych. Flota składa się z kilku barek bojowych, kilku – kilkunastu krążowników uderzeniowych oraz znacznej liczby niszczycieli i fregat. Do Floty należą również eskadry maszyn desantowo–szturmowych typu Thunderhawk. *'Librarium' – Rolą Kronikarzy jest spisywanie historii zakonu, nadzór nad czystością psychiczną braci zakonnych oraz utrzymywanie łączności psychicznej. *'Apotekarion' – Podstawowym zadaniem Konsyliarzy jest tworzenie nowych Marines (poprzez hodowlę organów i późniejsze ich wszczepianie odpowiednim kandydatom) oraz utrzymanie żołnierzy zakonu we właściwej kondycji. Na polu bitwy opiekują się rannymi i odzyskują genoziarno z poległych. *'Zbrojownia' – Cały sprzęt pancerny wykorzystywany przez zakon (z wyjątkiem transporterów opancerzonych) jest na stanie Zbrojowni. *'Weterani – 1. kompania ' Do 1. kompanii należą najbardziej doświadczeni żołnierze zakonu. Jako jedyni mogą używać ciężkich zbroi klasy Terminator. Kompania ta liczy około stu Marines podzielonych na dziesięć oddziałów (w zbrojach wspomaganych) lub do 20 pięcioosobowych drużyn Terminatorów. *'Kompanie Bojowe ' Kompanie Bojowe są oznaczane numerami od 2 do 5. Są podstawowymi jednostkami, które biorą udział w operacjach bojowych. Liczą do 100 Marines. Każda z nich składa się z: – Kapitana, Kapelana, chorążego kompanii i Konsyliarza; – 6 oddziałów taktycznych po 10 Marines każdy; – 2 oddziałów szturmowych po 10 Marines każdy; – 2 oddziałów wsparcia tzw. Dewastatorów po 10 Marines w każdym. Ponadto, każda kompania posiada własny park maszynowy, na który składa się: 15 transporterów opancerzonych Rhino, 15 Ścigaczy z napędem antygrawitacyjnym oraz 30 motocykli. *'Kompanie Rezerwowe ' Kompanie rezerwowe noszą numery od 6 do 9. Służą jako jednostki szkolne, z których uzupełniane są straty ponoszone przez Kompanie Bojowe. Czasami zdarza się jednak, że są kierowane do walki. Każda z kompanii rezerwowych ma Kapitana, Kapelana, chorążego, Konsyliarza oraz 10 dziesięcioosobowych oddziałów. *'6. Kompania (taktyczna). Cała jednostka może być wystawiona na motocyklach.' *'7. Kompania (taktyczna). Cała jednostka może być wystawiona na Ścigaczach.' *'8. Kompania (szturmowa).' *'9. Kompania (wsparcia).' *'10. kompania' – W skład tej kompani wchodzą zwiadowcy. Są to przyszli Marines, którzy pomyślnie przeszli początkowy etap rekrutacji i implantacji dodatkowych organów. W tej jednostce zdobywają niezbędne doświadczenie przed przeniesieniem do kompanii rezerwowych. Działają jako jednostki rozpoznania oraz jako oddziały specjalne operujące za liniami wroga. 'Uzbrojenie' Podstawowym uzbrojeniem zasięgowym Kosmicznych Marines jest Bolter (ang. Bolt thrower – miotacz boltów), przypominający wyglądem karabin maszynowy. Strzela on pociskami o napędzie rakietowym z głowicą wypełnioną materiałem wybuchowym. Specjalne oddziały Inkwizycji Imperatora Szwadrony Śmierci i oddziały weteranów Kosmicznych Marines wykorzystują też przeciwpancerne pociski kraken z adamantowym rdzeniem, odłamkowe metalstorm, śledzące ulisses, ulepszone przeciwpancerne, plazmowe vengence – dość zawodne, hellfire – wypełnione toksycznym kwasem ''i zapalające – wypełnione piro–żelem. Wśród Bolterów wyróżniamy: *Pistolet Boltowy – Zmniejszona wersja standardowego Boltera, używana często przez jednostki szturmowe. *Bolter – Standardowy karabin, zwykle stosowany oburącz, choć istnieją wojownicy zdolni obsługiwać go jedną ręką. *Bolter Szturmowy – Podwójna wersja Boltera, standardowe uzbrojenie weteranów pierwszej kompani (Terminatorów), którzy dzięki potężnemu wspomaganiu swoich pancerzy mogą strzelać z nich jedną ręką. *Ciężki Bolter – Najcięższa wersja Boltera, odpowiednik CKM-u, montowana często na sponsonach pojazdów lub używana przez drużyny Devastatorów. *Broń Melta (termiczna) – Broń używana przez wszystkie siły Imperium (zwłaszcza człon Inkwizycji Ordo Hereticus). Wykorzystuje sub–molekularną reakcję do wystrzelenia strumienia mega–gorącego gazu (plazmy). Używany głównie do niszczenia pojazdów. Moc strzału jest tym większa, im mniejsza jest odległość od celu. *Bronie Plazmowe – Wystrzeliwują potężne kule plazmowe służące do niszczenia piechoty wroga (broń używana przez weteranów Marines lub dowódców). *Bronie Hybrydowe (podczepiana) – Połączenie Boltera i innej broni doń podczepionej, wyposażonej w zmniejszony magazynek. Podczepioną bronią może być karabin plazmowy, karabin termiczny lub miotacz ognia. Używane głównie przez weteranów. *Miotacze ognia – Broń działająca na zasadzie dzisiejszego typu. Wysoce popularna, ze względu na religijną rolę w "oczyszczaniu" wrogów. *Ciężki Miotacz Ognia – Ciężka wersja zwykłego miotacza. Używana głowie przez weteranów Marines w zbrojach terminatorskich, rzadziej przez zwykłych weteranów. Mają ją również na wyposażeniu niektóre pojazdy. *Wyrzutnia rakiet typu Cyklon – Wystrzeliwuje konwencjonalne pociski rakietowe w celu niszczenia piechoty lub pojazdów. Ze względu na wagę używana tylko przez Terminatorów. *Działko szturmowe – Sześciolufowe działko, posiadające znaczną siłę ognia i szybkostrzelność, zdolne przez ciągły ostrzał niszczyć nawet pojazdy (tzw. ''rending). Broń ta jest również montowana na różnego rodzaju pojazdach, a także używane przez Terminatorów. Bronie do Walki Wręcz: a. K'onwencjonalne:' *Miecz łańcuchowy – Dla sierżantów i Szturmowych Marines. Jest to połączenie ostrza z piłą mechaniczną. *Topór łańcuchowy – Stosowany na przemian z piło-mieczem. Używany głownie przez jednostki szturmowe. *Narthecium – Nie jest to broń, ale w ostateczności może za nią służyć. Używana przez Konsyliarzy w celu usuwania Genoziarna i leczenia ran w trakcie bitwy i poza nią. b. Energetyczne: *Miecz energetyczny – Rzadko spotykana broń do walki w bliskim dystansie. Jest połączeniem długiego miecza i emitera pola energetycznego, które znosi efekty związane z opancerzeniem wrogich jednostek. Broń ta jest używana przez weteranów o stopniu sierżanta i dowódców. Występuje też w postaci topora, buławy, maczugi, glewi i innych. *Energorękawica – Standardowe wyposażenie Terminatorów. Zasada działania jest podobna jak w mieczu energetycznym z tą różnicą, że jest to rękawica z potężnym polem energetycznym skutecznym w walce z pojazdami i piechotą. Znacznie zwiększa siłę użytkownika, kosztem prędkości ciosów. *Rękawica łańcuchowa – Broń o kształcie rękawicy energetycznej z zamontowanym dodatkowo krótkim mieczem łańcuchowym. Równie potężna jak oryginał, a w przecinaniu pancerzy pojazdów nawet lepsza. Używana przez Terminatorów, ale nie w takiej ilości jak energorękawica. *Energoszpon – Kolejna z potężnych broni. Przypomina połączenie rękawicy i czterech (lub więcej) szponów umieszczonych na niej. Używa się ich najczęściej w parach. Stosowane przez Terminatorów Szturmowych i sierżantów weteranów. *Młot gromów (młot energetyczny) – Broń podobna do Młota na demony, ale bez generatora niszczącego demony jak w jego przypadku. Podstawowa broń Terminatorów Szturmowych. Ma moc podobną do rękawicy energetycznej, ale dodatkowo przy uderzeniu wyzwala potężną falę energii mogącą ogłuszyć cel lub tymczasowo wyłączyć niektóre systemy trafionego pojazdu. *Tarcza Szturmowa – Jest to średnia tarcza, dzięki której pole energetyczne pozwala odbijać nawet najsilniejsze ciosy. Stosowana obok Młota przez Terminatorów Szturmowych. *Puklerz energetyczny – Mniejsza i znacznie mniej potężna wersja tarczy szturmowej, pozwala jednak na posługiwania się dwiema broniami na raz, w przeciwieństwie do powyższej. Używana przez czempionów kompanii i sierżantów oddziałów szturmowych. Bronie typu Nemezis używane są przez zakon Szarych Rycerzy. Istnieją różne rodzaje, najczęściej w postaci halabard i mieczy. Dzięki zdolności do rezonansu psychicznego z wyszkolonym użytkownikiem, bronie te są znacznie potężniejsze niż by to wynikało z ich rozmiaru, a doświadczeni psionicy potrafią ich użyć jak broni energetycznych (ignorujących pancerz) albo i nawet jako broni psionicznych (zdolnych do natychmiastowego zabicia trafionego przeciwnika). Halabardy używane są przez zwykłe jednostki, miecze przez dowódców i Justicarów. Specjalne bronie: ''' *Młot na Demony – Jedna z najpotężniejszych broni, dar inkwizycji dla Adeptus Astartes. Mogą jej używać tylko dowódcy, bądź inkwizytorzy, którzy zabili większego demona chaosu w trakcie pojedynku, bądź mają się z takowym zmierzyć. Jest to także broń energetyczna działająca podobnie do młota gromów, ale skuteczniejsza na demony. *Crozius Arcanum – Artefakt używany tylko przez Kapelanów Kosmicznych Marines, będący zarówno bronią, jak i oznaką pełnionej funkcji. Jest to broń energetyczna, niemal zawsze w kształcie buławy. *Kunsztowne ostrze – Broń wytwarzana specjalnie dla wielkich herosów zakonu. Jest to znacznie potężniejsza wersja miecza energetycznego, choć ze względu na rozmiary, trudniej się nią posługiwać jedną ręką. *Narthecium - Rękawica będąca wyposażeniem każdego konsyliarza. Posiada ona wbudowane rurki, igły oraz dyspensery środków uśmierzających ból. Owa rękawica była często jedynym narzędziem na którym spoczywała szansa uratowania rannego w boju Astartes. Poza bronią Adeptus Astartes noszą przy sobie zestawy medyczne (choć pancerze potrafią niekiedy same wstrzykiwać różne substancje), granaty oraz ładunki wybuchowe różnego rodzaju. Niektóre zakony (np. Kosmiczne Wilki) wyposażają wojowników w grudki plastali, która posiadając olbrzymie właściwości plastyczne i będąc równie wytrzymała co stal, służy do łatania i zasklepiania bruzd, pęknięć oraz wszelkich innych uszkodzeń opancerzenia. Rytuały Dzienne Zakonów Adeptus Astartes *04.00 - '''Poranna Modlitwa. Dzień rozpoczyna się od porannej modlitwy i konteplacją w towarzystwie Kapelana Kompani. Kapelani ukazują relikty zakonne i wraz z braćmi powtarzają przysięgę wierności Imperatorowi. Wówczas Kapitan Kompani może zwrócić się do braci, wydać rozkazy i stosowne ogłoszenia (takie jak nagrody czy awanse wśród wyróżnionych braci) jak i ukarać ich jeśli trzeba. *05.00''' - Poranny Obrzęd Strzelecki'. Po modłach i ślubach rozpoczynają się pierwsze rytuały strzelecklie. Różne bronie są użyte do ćwiczeń Kosmicznych Marines. Dobra postawa jest nagradzana, a słaba karana. Obrzęd strzału może być wykonany w zbrojowni lub poza fortecą. *07.00 - 'Ćwiczenia Bojowe'. Pierwsze Ćwieczenia w ciągu dnia zazwyczaj dotyczą walki wręcz i małych przestrzeniach. Dokładne procedury są bardzo różne, zawierają często informacje o zachowaniu podczas konkretnych zagrożeń podczas walki i symulacji walki w przeróżnych warunkach. Z tego też powodu '''Twierdze Świątynne '''są umieszczane na terenach niezaludnionych (takich jak arktyczne, wulkaniczne czy bagna) *12.00 - '''Południowa Modlitwa'. Po raz kolejny bracia się spotykają, by wychwalać Imperatora i swojego Prymarchę. Jeśli ćwiczenia bojowe się przeciągają, to modły mogą się odbyć na terenie symulacji, nawet pomimo ćwiczeń z bronią dystansową. O tej porze bracia, kórzy odnieśli ranny podczas porannych ćwiczeń zostają przetransportowani do Apotekarium. *13.00 - Południowy Posiłek. Kosmiczni Marines biorą udział w pierwszym posiłku w ciągu dnia. Dla normalnego człowieka ich posiłek jest niejadalny. *13.15 -''' Indoktrynacja taktyczna.' Rozpoczyna się hipnoterapia i ćwiczenia psychiczne, aby szybko przyzwyczaili się do dokrtyn taktycznych Zakonu. Poznają nowe żargony wojskowe, arsenał, jednostki czy pojazdy obcych ras. Trwa wówczas egzaminowanie taktycznych drużyn z ich porannych ćwiczeń. *15.00 - Ćwiczenia bojowe. Popołudniowe walki zwykle dotyczą taktyk walk drużyn i kompani oraz wzmocnienia taktycznego segmentu indoktrynacji. *20.00 - '''Wieczorna modlitwa'. Wieczorna modlitwa jest o tej porze czasem na kontemplacje i podziękowanie za cenne lekcje nabyte w ciągu dnia. Po raz kolejny oddają cześć Imperatorowi oraz swojemy Prymarsze za powstanie i istnienie Zakonu. To też czas wykorzystania próbek genoziarna stumulowanego dziennymi ćwiczeniami. *23.00 - 'Wieczorny posiłek. '''Wieczorna strawa to spokojny czas, porównując go do dziennego. Trwa duża biesiada pod patronatem gospodarza (Kapitana Zakonu lub Mistrza). Kolacja składa się z bogatych w proteiny jedzenia jakie jest dostępne, ważnego zwłaszcza dla młodych członków. Co bardziej pobłażłiwi Mistrzowie Zakonni nawet pozwalają na obecność napojów alkoholowych, o ile ćwiczenia dzienne zostały ukończone z wyróżnieniem. Wielu Mistrzów Zakonnych i Kapitanów wprowadza zmiany w terminach i szczegółach dziennych rytuałów, by ich bracia byli w gotowości do nagłych zmian i sprawdzają w ten sposób ich czas reakcji. Honor strzeżenia Fortecy Zakonu mają zamiennie Kompanie od 1. do 5. (zależnie od wykonywanych zadań i odległości od macierzystej palnety). Kompanie od 6. do 9. trenują więcej czasu, gdyż w ich szeregach jest najwięcej niedoświadczonych braci. Źródła *Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines (3 ed. ) str. 46 *Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines (4 ed. ) str. 28-40 *''Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja) *''Herezja Horusa; Michale Scanlon: Zstąpienie Aniołów, s.318'' *''Deathwatch: First Founding; str. 54'' *White Dwarf 98 (1988) str. 13-14 Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium